


We're Just a Couple of Animals

by CreatePeaceFromChaos, Uintuva



Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fic and Art, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mild Degradation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Non-Human Genitalia, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Strength Kink, belly bulge, excessive amounts of cum, mild degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Kakashi whined, high and desperate, as Kurama’s teeth closed around the nape of his neck. The demon didn’t break skin, but his hold was firm and enough to immobilise Kakashi entirely.Or: Kakashi gets wrecked by Kurama
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama
Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	We're Just a Couple of Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Animals" by Nickelback

Kakashi whined, high and desperate, as Kurama’s teeth closed around the nape of his neck. The demon didn’t break skin, but his hold was firm and enough to immobilise Kakashi entirely. His clawed hands were gripping Kakashi’s hips, holding him still, and so there was no escape from the absolutely enormous cock that was slowly, steadily, unrelentingly pushing into his just-barely-prepped hole. The pressure and intense stretch had his legs jerking and jolting involuntarily, but Kurama’s grip was so strong that it was _only_ his legs that moved; his body remained in place, pinned beneath Kurama’s larger, stronger form as the demon sank his thick cock into Kakashi’s willing body. Kakashi’s fingers clenched in the pillow he was clutching, mouth wide open and drooling slightly as he relented to the ceaseless stretch of Kurama’s fat cock inside him.

Kurama’s hips pressed against Kakashi’s ass, his cock fully inside the shinobi, and it was only then that he released his bite on the back of Kakashi’s neck.

“Pretty little bitch,” Kurama growled out, breath hot against Kakashi’s neck and cheek, and Kakashi keened quietly, wordlessly. The pressure of Kurama’s chakra was lingering, not quite pushing down on him yet but more a reminder of its presence, and Kakashi trembled at the thought of being forced to remain still solely from his mate’s chakra pressure. Kurama gave a short, sharp thrust that punched a gasp from Kakashi’s chest. “You’re gonna take all of me this time, aren’t you?”

“Yesssss,” Kakashi whined, panting, breathless – completely overwhelmed already, just from Kurama’s cock inside him.

“Good bitch.” Kurama’s praise was just a hair shy of mocking, but Kakashi preened inwardly at the words nonetheless. Another sharp little thrust, another sound forced from Kakashi’s lips. Deadly sharp teeth trailed along Kakashi’s shoulder and pressed to the nape of his neck once more, but didn’t bite down this time. Instead, Kurama spoke against the already-bruising skin there. “I’m gonna knot you this time. Lock you on my cock and make you take every drop of my cum.” Kakashi whined softly, clenching around Kurama best he could. He _wanted_ it, wanted it so badly it _ached_. His cock throbbed, spilling precum onto the blanket below him. Clawed fingertips traced lightly across his belly, his muscles tensing involuntarily at the light touch, and Kurama chuckled meanly before his hands returned to Kakashi’s hips. “Eager little bitch, aren’t you?” Kakashi whimpered. Kurama chuckled again, and then Kakashi wailed as the demon’s chakra crushed down on him. His world spun, went dark.

When he came to, he was being fucked brutally hard and fast, entire body jolting with every movement and quiet cries being forced out of him. He didn’t even attempt to muffle himself, instead just clinging to the blanket beneath him as Kurama slammed into him again and again and again.

“Gonna fill you up,” Kurama groaned against the back of his neck, grinding deep and giving a series of short, jerky thrusts. It felt like he was growing bigger, forcing Kakashi’s body to accommodate the changed girth, and Kakashi knew that there was no escape for him now. And he loved that. “Fuck my kits into you, fuckin’ _make_ you catch.” Kakashi keened, entire body tensing, ass clamping down hard around Kurama’s knot and making it feel – somehow, impossibly – even _bigger_. “You like that idea, don’t you? Want me to fuck a litter into you, leave you huge with my kits.” Kakashi nodded weakly, moaning uninhibitedly as Kurama rutted against him. The nerves of his rim screamed in protest whenever Kurama pulled back far enough that his knot tugged at Kakashi’s hole, but Kakashi knew his mate wanted to fill him and so wouldn’t force himself out of him.

He felt Kurama smirk against his nape.

“You’re gonna come like this, aren’t you? Hanging off my knot, panting like a bitch in heat?” Kakashi keened at the demeaning words, just barely managing to make some kind of affirmative noise. “Do it, then. Come just like this, just from the thought of being made into my breeding bitch, just from the thought of me fucking my kits into you.” Kurama was still giving tiny thrusts, and his cock was so huge inside Kakashi that the shinobi could _swear_ he could feel each pulse of Kurama’s cock. His belly felt tight, full, _hot_ – Kurama’s claws traced lightly over his belly again before his palm pressed against it firmly, and Kakashi almost choked at how overfull he felt. He could almost imagine that he could taste Kurama in the back of his throat, he was so full.

Kurama’s breath brushed over his ear as he whispered a single-word order.

“Come.”

And Kakashi did, cock spilling across the blanket beneath him, body jerking and tensing in Kurama’s inescapable hold. He went completely lax beneath Kurama, panting open-mouthed into his own forearm, face wet with tears, a black haze threatening his vision as his head spun from how intense his orgasm had been.

Still, he felt far too full, so full of Kurama’s knot and cock and cum as the demon continued rocking into him, fucking his cum deeper and deeper into Kakashi’s overwhelmed, overwrought, overstimulated body.

“Good bitch,” Kurama crooned against his neck, teeth scraping across Kakashi’s pulse, and Kakashi moaned weakly. The demon slowed and then went still, a sound akin to a satisfied purr rumbling through him and vibrating through Kakashi’s lax body. The shinobi whimpered softly, and Kurama gave another low, mean chuckle. His cock was still impossibly hard inside Kakashi, his knot still tying them together.

“’m s’ full,” Kakashi slurred, and Kurama laughed.

“I’ve only just started,” the demon purred, and Kakashi shrieked as he was forced up and back, Kurama’s cock somehow settling even _deeper_ inside him as he was force to straddle the demon’s thighs, slumped back against his chest. His head lolled back onto Kurama’s shoulder, and the demon smirked at him. One large, clawed hand settled around Kakashi’s throat like a collar, covering him from chin to chest, and Kakashi gasped out a tiny sob as Kurama’s other hand cupped his lower abdomen, just above his cock. He glanced down, and trembled at the sight of his usually-flat stomach – swollen with Kurama’s cock and cum, approaching the size of a woman five months pregnant.

“I’m gonna make you look ready to birth by the time I’m done with you,” Kurama promised – threatened? – in a low murmur, and Kakashi let his head drop back against his mate’s shoulder once more. “Fill you so full of me that you’ll never get me out of you.”  
“Don’ wan’ you out,” Kakashi managed, gasping for breath between each broken word. Kurama groaned. “Wan’ all of you. Wan’ your kits. Wan’ _ev’rything.”_

Kurama’s teeth clamped down on his nape once more, accompanied by a hard thrust up, and Kakashi surrendered to the desires of his demon.

[[On Twitter](https://twitter.com/uintuva/status/1353623761887653889?s=19)]


End file.
